Hantu?
by ookami child
Summary: Hinata lagi galau. Ino dan Sakura ikutan galau. Gara-garanya papi Hiashi kekeuh maksa Hinata buat mengusir Gaara dari rumahnya, cuma karena Gaara anak metal. Padahal kan Gaara kece, dan Hinata naksir berat. Poor Hinata. [GaaHina] Ino-Sakura. warning inside!


_**Warning!**_ OOC akut, gaje tingkat dewa, typo(s) dimana-mana, bahasa campur-campur, isi cerita alay hasil khayalan gila author, dan murni fiktif belaka.

.

.

.

Alkisah, di sebuah kota khayalan ciptaan author. Yang tanpa sepengetahuan penduduknya ternyata tidak hanya ditinggali oleh makhluk hidup saja, tapi juga makhluk mati sekaligus makhluk gentayangan. Ya, makhluk gentayangan. Atau bahasa kerennya 'hantu'. Hanya saja makhluk hidupnya nggak pernah tahu dan nggak pernah sadar dengan keberadaan mereka kecuali si author. Secara yah, emang si author yang sengaja memaksa menempatkan hantu-hantu itu buat ikutan tinggal di kota. Alasannya? Yah, cuma untuk keisengan saja, karena authornya lagi bosan dengan aktivitas makhluk yang hidup-hidup. Jadi pengen cari suasana baru –ceritanya.

Sudahlah. Langsung saja masuk ke inti cerita. Pertama, untuk hantu-hantu yang lain, cukup kita abaikan saja. Kedua, fokus cerita kali ini khusus untuk membahas tiga hantu favoritnya author.

Jadi ceritanya begini, dari sekian banyak hantu yang disisipkan di kota itu. Ada tiga hantu yang merupakan favoritnya si author. Demen bener pokoknya dia sama tiga hantu ini, sampai-sampai apapun dan kemana pun mereka selalu bakalan diteropong oleh si author. Pokoknya si author bakalan berubah mode menjadi 'kepo akut' kalau berkaitan sama tiga hantu ini.

Secara, tiga hantu ini _gender_-nya cewek, cantik, imut, manis, warna-warni...lalu yang terakhir dan terpenting... seksi. Nah, apa coba yang bikin author tidak akan menjadikan mereka favoritnya? Pasti readers juga suka sama yang beginian, kan!?

So, mau tahu salah satu hasil penguntitan yang dilakuan author terhadap tiga hantu cantik ini?

Cekidot!

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hantu!? © ookami^^**

* * *

Menurut ingatan gaje author, tiga hantu ini matinya sudah lama. Lama sekali sampai-sampai kalau ditanya mereka juga nggak akan bisa menjawab kapan matinya. Yang jelas, meskipun waktu dan zaman berubah, mereka tetap eksis dan selalu mengikuti perubahan zaman. Makanya kondisi mereka sekarang nggak ada bedanya dengan gadis remaja kebanyakan. Doyan bergosip, doyan dandan, doyan pakai rok mini, doyan _manicure-pedicure_, doyan _flirting_ –sama yang hidup ataupun yang mati, doyan juga ikutan main ke klub, dan doyan-doyan lain yang biasanya dilakukan anak gadis gaul seumuran mereka.

Perkenalan dulu.

Hantu pertama, Hinata. Urutan pertama di hati author, dia manis, imut, baik hati, suka malu-malu kucing, tipe _moe_. Ciri khasnya adalah rambut warna indigo yang nggak ada duanya. Doyan bener menampilkan pipi merona padahal badannya nggak punya darah, kan dia hantu. Nggak tahu deh dari mana sumbernya, yang jelas itu yang bikin dia punya banyak penggemar, banyak penguntit, banyak musuh juga. Sayang seribu kali sayang, petaka buat dia karena punya abang dan papi –hantu juga- yang protektifnya tingkat dewa atau bahasa kasarnya _sister complex_ dan _daughter complex_. Gara-gara itu makanya sampai sekarang hantu imut kita ini nggak pernah punya pacar. Boro-boro deh, temen cowok hantu saja nggak ada, karena cowok-cowok itu selalu kena libas abang dan papinya sebelum mengajak Hinata kenalan. _Poor_ Hinata.

Kedua, Ino. Ciri khasnya adalah rambut _blonde_ kayak artis Hollywood. Cantik, badan semampai bak model, doyan gonta-ganti pacar hantu, cerewet dan selalu tampil seksi. Suka sekali mantengin channel TV yang menayangkan artis-artis Korea. Doyan juga mangkal di sekolah anak-anak SMP dan SMA, sekedar menyeleksi seandainya ada yang masuk kategori 'tampan','tajir', dan '_hot_' maka bakalan diikuti sampai rumah dan dipantengin sampai bosan dan si cowok merinding karena merasa diikuti makhluk gaib.

Ketiga, Sakura. Ciri khasnya merah muda. Dari rambut, baju, kuteks, sampai aksesoris semuanya warna merah muda. Seperti permen kapas berjalan, manis, cantik, meskipun kalah seksi dibandingkan Hinata, sayang galaknya minta ampun. Tapi tetap saja masuk dalam kategori favorit author. Yang satu ini suka sekali ikut segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan uji nyali dan libas-melibas, contohnya saja, dia menjadi asisten tidak resmi untuk abang dan papi Hinata kalau ada acara 'libas-melibas' cowok yang mendekati Hinata. Sakura doyan main tangan, salah sedikit bakalan terkena bogem mentahnya secara gratis dan eksklusif. Makanya kalau dia sudah naksir hantu cowok, nggak ada yang berani menolak. Manut saja, pasrah. Daripada mati dua kali karena dapat bogem mentahnya Sakura?

Untungnya author nggak bisa disentuh dan ditemui. Jadinya nggak masalah kalau jadi _stalker_-nya Hinata, nggak masalah juga kalau mau ngintip Ino dan Sakura yang lagi bobo dengan pose imut. Nggak bakalan diprotes sama mereka. Abang Neji dan papi Hiashi juga nggak bakalan bisa melibas. Kan author dewanya, mana berani mereka. _Author almighty_.

Lanjut lagi. Masuk cerita utama.

Jadi, suatu hari author dengan sengaja ngintip ke markas trio hantu favoritnya. Kamarnya Ino. Sebenarnya sih kamar di rumah kosong di ujung komplek. Yang lama nggak ditempati dan dengan seenaknya diklaim kepemilikannya oleh Ino dan babe-nya.

Hari itu mereka lagi berkumpul untuk membahas permasalahan yang sedang dihadapi si imut Hinata. Ceritanya, mansion Hinata yang merupakan tempat tinggal keluarga besar hantu bermarga Hyuuga –keluarga Hinata adalah hantu bangsawan, sekarang direbut atau bahasa normalnya ditempati oleh makhluk yang bukan dari dunia mereka, makhluk hidup, makhluk bernafas dan berdarah, manusia tulen.

Sebenarnya nggak masalah, karena pada dasarnya mereka nggak saling menggangu. Bahkan awalnya papi Hiashi nggak keberatan. Pasalnya, seminggu setelah kepindahan keluarga manusia itu. Beberapa keanehan dan kekacauan terjadi.

Si keluarga manusia. Keluarga Sabaku. Mempunyai tiga anak remaja, yang bungsu yang paling kece. Bahkan Hinata cs langsung demen pas pertama kali melihat bocah merah itu –rambutnya merah-. Masalahnya terletak pada si bungsu merah ini, ternyata dia adalah cowok metal yang suka sekali memainkan musik yang membuat telinga papi Hiashi budeg berkali-kali. Parahnya lagi sekarang itu bocah lagi belajar memainkan alat musik drum. Katanya sih mau jadi drumer band. Makanya setiap hari sejak kepindahannya, cowok itu nggak pernah bosan buat menabuh-nabuhkan drumnya sampai pada akhirnya membuat papi Hiashi kesal karena merasa terganggu, apalagi pas papi Hiashi sama teman-temannya lagi nonton acara TV-nya Girls Generation. Tambahlah murka badai.

Maka dari itu, akhirnya papi Hiashi menggambil ultimatum, bagaimanapun caranya si bocah merah itu harus diusir dari mansion mereka. Berhubung abang Neji lagi pacaran keluar kota dengan yayangnya si Tenten. Maka tugas pengusiran itu dititahkan kepada Hinata, bahkan dibuka lowongan kepada Ino dan Sakura untuk turut serta. Jelas saja Hinata merasa keberatan. Dan lagi-lagi ini petaka untuknya. Karena diam-diam Hinata mulai jatuh cinta pada cowok berjenis manusia itu, si bocah merah, Sabaku Gaara.

.

.

"Hinataaaa...!?"

"I-iya, Papi!?"

"Kamu ini bagaimana sih? Kepala papi pusing! Telinga sakit! Dari tadi si bocah itu dombrang-dombreng nggak keruan! Papi kan sudah bilang untuk mengusirnya!

Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura terdiam mendengar semprotan dari papi Hiashi yang berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan pose tangan di pinggang dan rambut panjang melambai-lambai seperti medusa murka.

"Kamu tidak sayang dengan papi? Mau papi cepat mati, hah?"

"Ng-nggak mau, Pi. La-lagipula kan papi emang sudah mati, sudah jadi hantu, kan? Masa mau mati lagi?"

"Eh, benar juga. Hm... papi lupa."

Hinata, Ino, Sakura –_sweatdrop_.

"Lalu bagaimana, Pi?"

"Usir si Sabaku Gaara itu! Sekarang juga!"

"Papi, ini kan rumahnya Gaara. Masa kita yang mengusirnya?"

"Biar saja! Papi sudah nggak tahan mendengar dia berlagak main musik. Telinga papi sakit, Hinata!"

"Tapi bagaimana cara mengusirnya? Hinata nggak bisa menakut-nakuti... Hinata maunya jadi hantu yang baik saja..."

"Ya ampun, putriku! Masa zaman sekarang mau menjadi hantu baik? hantu ya hantu. Harus bisa menakut-nakuti!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian!"

Hinata menundukkan wajah imutnya sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuk di depan dada aduhainya. Tanda bingung, gugup, dan takut.

"Papi meminta Hinata melakukan apa saja, Hinata mau," dia memulai prolog rayuannya. "Asalkan nggak menyuruh Hinata mengusir Gaara. Kan aneh, Pi... ini kan rumah dia, masa Hinata memaksanya pergi dari rumahnya sendiri!?"

"Aish, nggak ada alasan lagi!" papi Hiashi tetap kekeuh dengan aksi pengusirannya.

"Sabar papi...," Ino mencoba menengahi.

"Heh, Kamu lagi, Ino. Sakit kepala dan telinga begini disuruh sabar!"

"Yah, karena Hinata emang nggak bisa dipaksa begitu, Papi!" lanjut Ino berusaha mengambil alih. "Dia bukan Neji yang selalu sejalan dengan otak papi."

"Heh, biar saja! Dia anakku, kan!? jadi harus tetap sejalan dengan keinginanku!"

"Kami tahu papi," Ino memutar otaknya untuk membantu Hinata menenangkan papi medusa, eh, papi Hiashi maksudnya. "Oh ya, aku ada usul, bagaimana sementara waktu ini papi tinggal di mansion Haruno dulu, sampai keadaan tenang? Sampai Gaara lihai bermain musik."

"Hah? Apa Ino?" Sakura kaget mendengar usul Ino.

"Sttt... diam dulu," bisik Ino, "aku punya rencana."

"Tapi itu rencana yang buruk rupa! Tidak asyik! Masa sih dia mau tinggal di rumahku?" cicit Sakura membalas bisikan Ino. "Siapa nanti yang meladeninya? Aku? Aduh, nggak kuat deh. Papi Hiashi kalau lagi murka bisa mendatangkan badai! Cetarnya Syahrini saja bakalan kalah!"

"Heh, gadis-gadis! Kalian sedang membicarakanku ya? Kenapa bisik-bisik?"

"Nggak kok, Pi. Sumpah!"

Hinata hanya bisa cengo melihat tingkah papi dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang sama aneh dan keras kepalanya.

"Oke, Pi. Bagaimana tawaran kami tadi? Mau kan tinggal di mansion Haruno?

Papi Hiashi menatap tajam ke arah Sakura, "rumahmu baguskan?" sepertinya mulai tertarik.

"Oh, bagus kok, Pi! Kan sama-sama bekas rumah bangsawan. Ditambah lagi pemilik yang baru ini adalah pejabat yang punya hobi korupsi. Baru saja direnovasi...," ucap Sakura dengan tidak rela, tapi terpaksa dilakukannya karena terlalu sayang dengan sahabat indigonya yang terlalu imut untuk dibiarkannya menangis bombay karena harus mengusir pujaan hatinya.

"Hm, pasti bagus ya? Pejabat korupsi biasanya kan nggak setengah-setengah kalau bikin rumah!"

"Betul itu, Pi!" sahut Ino semakin memanas-manasi.

"Ada AC-nya?" kembali papi Hiashi menyelidik.

"Ada. Lebih dingin dari musim dingin."

"Ada kolam renangnya?"

"Ada. Cukup untuk menyemplungkan semua hantu yang dititipkan author di kota ini."

"Ada jacuzzi?"

Ya elah, pikir mereka. Si tua bangka ini benar-benar bertingkah, mau menginap beberapa hari saja seperti orang mau membeli rumah. Hinata saja hanya sanggup menunduk dengan wajah memerah melihat tingkah laku ayahnya yang bak tante-tante borjuis.

"Ada, Pi!" sahut Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya karena kesal, "dengan berbagai macam variasi air, panas, dingin, dan hangat kuku."

"Hm, menarik. Papi mau deh."

"Sungguh, Papi?" tanya Hinata berbinar kelap-kelip hepi.

"Iya, tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa lagi, Pi?"

Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah papi Hiashi berubah menjadi keruh dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Papi nggak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini. Neji kan sedang nggak ada di rumah, nanti kalau ada yang men-_stalk_ putri papi bagaimana?"

Lagi-lagi mereka hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah si tua bangkotan itu.

"Lho, kan ada kami yang menemani Hinata di sini. Pokoknya papi istirahat dulu sampai sembuh sakit kepala dan telinganya," sahut Ino menenangkan kelebaian papi Hiashi.

"Hm, baiklah. Sebaiknya papi berangkat sekarang," segera saja orang tua itu bergerak meninggalkan mereka, tapi kemudian kembali berbalik dan menyodorkan tangan ke arah Sakura. "Mana kunci rumahnya, Sakura?"

Ya ampun papiiiii...

"Lho, papi ini bagaimana sih? Kita kan hantu, nggak perlu kunci. Tinggal menerobos tembok saja bisa masuk, kan?" benar-benar semakin kesal Sakura dibuatnya.

"Eh, iya... okelah... daahhh... sampai nanti gadis-gadis..."

"Daahhh... Papi... muaahhhh," sahut Ino dengan semangatnya.

Nggak lama setelah papi Hiashi menghilang ketiganya langsung menghela nafas lega –emang hantu bisa bernafas?- dan melakukan toast. Kemudian segera meranjak mendekati Gaara yang sedang asyik menabuh drum tanpa arah. Tapi ketiganya tidak peduli. Mereka bergoyang apa saja dan sesuka hati mengikuti alunan musik nggak jelas yang sedang dimainkan oleh Gaara.

Hari kebahagian untuk Hinata.

Karena kalau boleh jujur, meskipun Hinata adalah hantu yang terkenal dengan keanggunannya, tapi dia memang suka sekali dengan musik-musik yang berbau rock. Contohnya saja band One Ok Rock yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. Dan itu memang semakin membuat petaka, karena sangat bertentangan dengan kesukaan papinya yang lebih doyan mendengarkan musik Kpop, macam Girls Generation dan Sistar.

"Ayo, jidat... joget terus...!" Ino berlagak menjadi gitaris.

"Oke, _pig_...," Sakura berpose memegang mikropon berlagak menjadi vokalis.

"Hahaha... seru juga ya!?" Hinata terbawa euforia tanpa sadar terus berjoget dan melupakan segala keanggunan yang biasa ditunjukkannya.

Hingga tiba-tiba Gaara menghentikan tabuhan drumnya. Dia menyeka keringat di keningnya, lalu meneguk air mineral dingin dari botol yang memang diletakkan di sebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara tersenyum sembari menatap Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura.

"Lelah ya joget?" tanya Gaara masih dengan tersenyum geli.

Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura terkesiap, mereka langsung melakukan aksi saling pandang satu sama lain.

"_Whaatttt_!?"

Ketiganya langsung terdiam di tempat dengan wajah semakin pucat. Karena dari awal sudah pucat. Kan hantu?

"Iya, aku bicara dengan kalian bertiga. Ino, Sakura, dan... Hinata, kan?" tanya Gaara.

"A-apaa!?" sekali lagi Hinata berteriak, sialnya kali ini berubah menjadi gagap.

"Nggak usah teriak. Aku bisa melihat kalian, dan tahu apa yang sedang kalian lakukan. Aku punya indera keenam. Bisa melihat hantu," jawab Gaara dengan santainya.

Hinata kembali melonjak kaget, "ja-jadi..."

"Ya. Selama ini aku tahu kok. Kamu dan papimu sedang berdebat, papi kamu mau aku pergi dari tempat ini kan?"

"I-iya... maafkan aku, Gaara..."

"Nggak apa-apa. Dan kamu nggak mau menakut-nakutiku kan, Hinata? makanya sekarang papimu marah padamu," ucap Gaara ramah.

"I-ya, Gaara..." sahut Hinata lirih dan kembali memainkan kedua jarinya di depan dada.

"Hn... ya, kamu memang hantu yang baik, Hinata. Manis lagi. Kalian bertiga sama-sama cantik," lanjut Gaara.

"Benarkah!?" teriak Sakura histeris kegirangan karena dibilang cantik.

Gaara hanya terkekeh.

"Uhm... Gaara," cicit Hinata malu-malu, "aku malu...ja-jadi kamu tahu semua yang kami lakukan?"

Gaara tersenyum.

"Termasuk saat kamu suka melihatku ketika tidur. Juga saat kamu suka menemaniku belajar," sahut Gaara.

Hinata merona dan semakin menundukkan wajahnya karena semakin malu karena ketahuan selalu memperhatikan Gaara. "Ka-kamu nggak takut?" tanyanya lirih.

"Kenapa harus takut? Kamu hantu yang sangat baik, Hinata."

"Gaara..." Hinata semakin merasa bersalah.

"Nggak apa-apa, wajar saja," ucap Gaara.

"Maafkan papi ya?"

"Aku mengerti. Papi kamu nggak salah. Dia sudah tua, butuh ketenangan. Sementara aku kan baru belajar musik. Jadi masih kacau sekali."

"Wah, Gaara baik sekali ya!?" bisik Sakura di telinga Ino.

"Iya, cakep lagi."

"Hinata, kamu nggak usah bingung. Kamu nggak perlu menakut-nakuti untuk membuatku pergi dari sini."

"Kenapa, Gaara? Kamu nggak mau main musik untuk kami lagi?" kata Hinata tiba-tiba menjadi percaya diri.

"Bukan. Tapi aku memang berencana untuk pergi. Pindah dari rumah ini," sahut Gaara

"Maksudnya?"

Gaara terdiam sesaat sambil memutar memainkan stik bandnya.

"Aku besok pagi akan berangkat ke London..."

"London?"

"Ya, London. Aku akan melanjutkan sekolah disana," jawab Gaara pendek.

"Haahh?" Hinata shock.

"Hinata, aku akan menetap sementara disana bersama kakak perempuanku, Temari.. .besok pagi kami berangkat."

"Tidak... Gaara...ja-jangan pergi...," sekarang Hinata mulai terisak tidak rela.

"Maaf, itu harus, Hinata... terimasih ya!? Selama ini kamu sudah menjadi temanku yang baik."

"Gaara..." benar-benar hancur badai sekarang hati Hinata.

"Aku justru mau menitipkan rumah dan orangtuaku denganmu. Tolong bantu jaga mereka ya? Mereka nggak berisik kok, jadi kamu dengan papimu nggak akan terganggu." jelas Gaara lagi.

Hinata menunduk, wajahnya terlihat sedih. Sakura malah menatap terpesona pada rambut merah Gaara dan berpikir untuk segera mengubah warna rambutnya serupa dengan milik pemuda itu.

Perlahan Gaara mendekati Hinata, "jangan menangis."

"Aku nggak menangis, Gaara, aku hanya sedih..."

"Andai aku bisa menyentuhmu. Akan aku hapus airmatamu." bisik Gaara perlahan.

Ino dan Sakura terdiam melihatnya. Terharu sekali. Benar-benar cetar membahana _scene_ GaaHina kali ini.

"Ga-gaara?"

"Ya, Hinata?"

"Kamu janji akan kembali lagi?"

"Ya, aku lima tahun disana."

"Lima tahun!?" Hinata kaget.

"Hm..kamu boleh ikut aku kalau mau. Temani aku sekolah disana. Aku tinggal di apartemen hanya berdua dengan kakakku, tapi aku tetap butuh teman."

"Ng-nggak mungkin, Gaara. Papi dan abang pasti nggak mau. Mereka anti sama kamu."

Keduanya terdiam. Eh, maksudnya keempatnya terdiam.

"Besok kamu boleh ikut mengantarkanku ke bandara. Mau kan?"

Hinata hanya sanggup mengangguk sedih.

.

Dan esoknya, jam enam pagi sebuah mobil meluncur membawa Gaara dan keluarganya menuju bandara. Di dekat Gaara ada hantu imut ikut duduk tanpa ada yang bisa melihatnya kecuali Gaara.

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mampu menahan airmatanya.

Sampai ketika Gaara dan kakaknya siap-siap mau masuk ke dalam pesawat, sejenak dia berhenti dan menatap Hinata.

"Seandainya aku bisa memegang tanganmu, Hinata," ucap Gaara.

Hinata hanya mengangguk sedih lagi.

"Aku suka kamu. Kamu hantu yang baik. Jaga papi kamu ya? Kalian boleh memainkan drumku kapan saja kalian mau. Dan... sampai nanti...," ucap Gaara untuk terakhir kalinya sambil melangkah dengan sinar mata redup.

Hinata hanya sanggup menatap kepergian Gaara dengan mata berair. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk memiliki pacar anak metal. Padahal Hinata sudah lama sekali tidak menyukai seorang pemuda. Sekalinya kecantol, malah langsung harus berpisah, jenisnya manusia lagi. Benar-benar apes nasib Hinata, meskipun tampilannya manis dan imut, sayangnya kisah percintaannya selalu saja berakhir dengan kesialan. _Poor_ Hinata.

.

Yosh! Mungkin sekian dulu hasil teropongan author terkait tiga hantu favoritnya. Kalau ada waktu senggang mungkin lain kali author akan melaporkannya kembali kepada readers. Meskipun sebenarnya hampir setiap waktu author men-_stalk_ tiga hantu cantik ini. Tapi kan mesti pilih-pilih juga kalau mau dibagikan ke readers. Haahh, sutralah... ketemu lagi dilain kesempatan. _Adios..._

_Eits...hampir lupa, hm...readers ada tanggapan nggak terkait kisah tiga hantu cantik ini?_

.

.

Katanya author, "buat sementara '_**The End**_' dulu ya..."

**_Mind to review?_**


End file.
